Kaya
by AnastasiaFall
Summary: Kaya was only 13 when the Great Shi no Romansu Massacre occured. She lived in a small village with her parents and her younger sister. The leader of her village had a romance with his sister in law. One day, he ended it with her and she lost her sanity because of the emotional pain. To make him feel the pain that she felt, she murdered almost the entire village.


**Before you read:**  
_The scenarios here may mimic certain episodes in the original series. The characters in this story are all owned by __Masashi Kishimoto__ and Shounen Jump. The only characters that are owned by me are the OCs. These characters will have an (*) next to their name the very first time that they are noted. This fan fiction belongs to AnastasiaFall. I have attempted to keep it as close to the original story line as possible. Special thanks to my dog, who gave me inspiration. Just kidding._

It was the morning of the great Shi no Romansu Massacre.

*Kaya had been training hard the night before and was too tired to walk, so she spent the day in her bedroom sleeping. Her mother was down stairs preparing a meal, and her father was doing his ninja duties outside of the village that day. She was a tall girl for her age with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had chubby cheeks and a thin waist. She looked 8 although she was 13. Her only physical drawback was her lack of muscle and underdeveloped physic. (Note: Physic; phi-zeke ; Body type/size, the way a body is proportioned.)

*Azuma walked up the stairs and knocked on her daughter's door. " Kaya? Are you awake? I've finished dinner." After a moment of no responses, she opened the door. Kaya was on the floor. Azuma chuckled to herself. Kaya must have fallen off the bed in her sleep. Carefully, Azuma shook her daughter. "Come on goofball. Lunch is ready, dear. You've been sleeping for far too long."

"Nyooo…." Kaya moaned, rolling over. You remember how in anime, there are those red veins that pop out of a character's head when they're angry? Yeah, well. Azuma was a bit of a hothead. "Kaya, please get up _now_." She said almost shouting. Kaya rolled around on the floor. "NYOoOO…" Kaya moaned again. More veins popped up around Azuma's face. She started to count back from 3. "3…2…1-"  
CRASH.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Kaya shouted. She backed up against her bed, her eyes twitching. A hole was in the floor where her mother had punched. "Wow…" She muttered. You could see the kitchen through the hole. Her younger sister,*Yukiko, looked up through it. Her mother certainly isn't abusive, but she sure is scary. "M-Mom! Are you trying to kill me?" Kaya asked. Her voice wavered. "Easy does it, Kaya." Her mother muttered. Kaya stood up and giggled. "I hope I can be as strong as you someday, mom!" Azuma enjoyed being complimented. She gave Kaya thumbs up and accepted the compliment. "Mm! Keep up your training and maybe you will! Heheh."

Azuma went to the kitchen, serving lunch on plates for the three of them. Kaya hobbled down the stairs. She made a mental note keeping in mind that if she ever needed to act like a penguin, her little walk was perfect for it. As she made it through the door of the kitchen, the smell of pumpkin cookies made it to her nostrils. It was a warm smell, bringing a happy light to her eyes. On the table in front of her were a tray of cooling homemade pumpkin cookies, and 3 plates of Mochigome. (Note: This is a dish consisting of Rice and mushrooms.)

"Kaya! Look at what me and mommy did! I stirred the batter all by myself! Are you proud?" said Yukiko, giggling. Unlike the rest of the family whom had brown or blonde hair, Yukiko had white hair. Her parents believe it is because of her extraordinary ability to control her kekkei genkai, the ice release. At only 6 years old, Yukiko can control water and turn it into ice.

Azuma's parents lived in the land of water but instead of fighting in the civil war, they took 16 year old Azuma and moved to the land of fire. Not long after, Azuma met her current husband *Senshi and they had two amazing children some time later. Unfortunately, Azuma did not inherit the Yuki clan's kekkei genkai. It did however, get passed on to Kaya and Yukiko. Yukiko was better at controlling it than Kaya was. In fact, Yukiko could be considered a genius. She had such promise.

"You bet! They look delicious Yukiko-Chan!" Kaya said. Yukiko giggled and grabbed onto Kaya's fingers with her own small hands. "Come eat some!" she said, guiding Kaya to the pumpkin cookies. Their mother watched, smiling. They had their mother's face, but they sure had someone else's personality! Azuma lifted the cookies above their heads. "You can eat the pumpkin cookies after you finish your lunch, girls." Both of them sighed and took a seat in front of their food.


End file.
